Ruling the Ark
by GuardianReaper92
Summary: I am Reaper, ex-army ranger and expert survivalist. And now i have woken on this odd island full of dinos...will i survive?
1. Awakening

I awoke on a sandy beach, the scorching sun blazing down on my bare skin. "Where am I?" I asked aloud. I slowly got to my bare feet and looked around. For miles all I could see was the beach and tree line. I only remember some of my past, I don't remember my name, only war. I don't remember my family and friends, only looking down the sights of a automatic rifle at my enemies. I don't remember love, only survival. What am I? Who am I? Where am I?

I know the basics of survival. I start gathering some sticks I see nearby, and then I look for a rock that could be used as an axe head. Finally after hours of looking I find the perfect rock. So I start getting some plant fibers and use them to hold the rock and stick together. "It will do for now." I say aloud. Then I gather more fiber to make some basic, itchy clothes. After crafting a shirt, pants, and shoes I get up ready to explore.

I start my adventure by heading into the nearest tree line. Suddenly I stop, I see some kind of giant chicken like bird. "What the fuck is that?" But I remember my old college professor, Mr.Hissman, saying "That is a dodo bird." I smile slightly. I run up to it and in one clean motion chop it's head off. "Good I have diner." Instead of exploring I set up a small campfire in a patch of trees, not in the forest but not on the beach either. After starting the fire, and cooking some dodo, I decide to sharp some of my other sticks. As a defense around my camp. When I'm done I have twenty sharp sticks encircling my camp. "This will do for tonight." I say to myself, yawning and laying down to sleep 

———————————-Day 2

I awoke with a blade to my throat. "He's awake captain!" I heard a female voice shout. "Good it's about time!" Was the response. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful woman looking down at me, she had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a scar on her left cheek. But my surprise obviously showed. "Wait, there's other people here?" I asked. Then I heard multiple people laughing, I got to my elbows and looked around, to see at least a dozen men all around my camp. The captain finally took pity on me an answered. "Yes, son, there are many other people on this Ark. Thousands if not more."

I looked around confused, "If there are so many people, why is it that I saw no one yesterday when I woke up in this place?" I asked the captain. He nodded before saying, "That's a good question. Well it's mostly because any old timers tend to stay away from areas new survivors spawn. That way we don't have to waste our time helping them." It started making sense now, but I still didn't understand why I had at least a dozen men surrounding me.

"So why are you all here? I'm guessing you don't want to deal with new survivors either." I said to the captain.

"Actually the opposite. We look for noobs to help. If we help them before another tribe then they're more likely to join us." He replied.

I nodded. It made perfect sense. But who were these people really. They could just be saying they are trying to help me, but maybe they are slavers or some shit like that. I look to the captain and ask, "And who are you?"

"My name is Flint, although most people just call me captain. Since that is my rank in the army. That lady that woke you in Kate. She is one of the few that remember her true name. This is my second in command, lieutenant Marksman." The captain said pointing to a large man holding a bow in his hands.

I nodded then responded with, "And what is this army of yours called?" The captain smiled slightly before responding with, "We are called the Guardians."


	2. The Guardians Part 1

I have been with the Guardians for two weeks now, and have learned many things about the Ark known as the Island. The Guardians live in a place known as Hidden lake or the Oasis. My mind is still trying to comprehend the fact that my true body is dead, the fact that we are thousands if not millions of years in the future. The fact that some aliens have created mimic earths known as the Ark's and have genetically cloned thousands of creatures. Yes I would say that is a bit to take in. But I have the one thing that has made me whole, a cause to fight. The Guardians have given me this, they fight for freedom, freedom from the larger tribes, and freedom from the overseer, the alien who watches over the Ark. Over the past two weeks I have done test after test, trial after trial, and today I will find out if I am becoming the next Guardian. Right now I stand in at the end of the dock that goes out into the lake.

"Ah there you are. Sit my friend please." I hear a mans voice say. I turn to see Flint sitting on a bench, I take a seat next to him. For an eternity all is silent, and it's gorgeous. "You know this valley is one of the easiest places to defend. Only 3 ways in or out by land, and our metal dino gates stop most anything from coming in. But we are still a small tribe, if any of the alpha tribes wanted to they could wipe us off the map in a matter of minutes. Ah no need to worry about that, today is your big day! I'll see you at the ceremony." He says, standing and shaking my hand before walking away.

———•———•———•—-Five Hours Later

I arrived at the town hall before anyone else, other then the mayor who was always hours early. She looked over at me and gave me a slight nod. I knew she would not say anything, she did not want to be accused of befriending me before giving the verdict. I took my seat on the stage and waited. Soon civilians started pouring in, but the mass of the crowd was the army, they wanted to know if another one of them was about to join. I see Flint, Marksman, and Kate come in and take their seats.

The mayor stands once everyone is seated, and she says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Guardians, we are here to see if another survivor will join us. This man has gone through all the required trials. We will now question him..." she then looks at me and asks, "Are you ready to begin your questioning?" I look up at her and then to the crowd, so many people, and all focused on me. I hated it. But I respond, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now tell us what you remember of your past." She says.

"I remember war, I remember death. I can't remember details like my name, or my family, where I'm from. But I remember the wars I was in. Three different wars, I was a major by the time I was thirty. I remember my enemies at the end of my guns sights. I remember killing hundreds of them. Whoever they were." I respond with.

"Interesting. And why did you kill? Did you kill out of pleasure? Revenge? Cold blood?" She asks.

"No! None of those. I do not enjoy taking another's life, but I was ordered to do so my my commanding officers, so I did." I say.

"Why would you sign up to kill in the first place?"

"They attempted to invade my country. So when I turned twenty two, and was done with college I signed up. I started out a a lieutenant. The last rank I remember getting was Major. I fought in the other two wars because they also threatened my homeland."

"Very well, we have one more question for you. You said you have killed hundreds of people. How can any man go has killed that many people be trusted in such a fragile community and world?" She asked.

Suddenly there was a shout from the crowd. "Stop!" A man about six feet tall walked forward, he had blonde hair and one blue and one brown eye, he looked oddly familiar. "I can vouch for this man. Everything he has said is true. He is also one of the best men I knew in my first life."

I gave the man an odd look before standing and walking to him. "Do I know you? I'm sorry you look familiar bud, but I can't place how I know you." The man nodded before saying, "yes you know me, I was your second in command until I was killed by a damn tank." I thought for a minute and suddenly it flashed back.

We were ordered to take a hostile building in the northern part of a city. My troops and I were moving through the city when suddenly a tank started firing at us, we were pinned down. I look to my second in command, first lieutenant Davison, aka Hook. And I yell, "Hook take that fucking tank out now!" He nods before running into a nearby building. About ten minutes later we see him run across the street near the tank and throw an explosive pack on it. He starts running back when suddenly the tank speeds forward crushing him.

I look at him before whispering, "Hook." He smiles slightly before getting on the stage and saying. "I served under this man in two damn wars. I lost count on the lives he took, he was one of the best at his job. But I also lost count on the lives he saved, not only of his men and the civilians, but also of the enemies. He is probably one of the most kind person I've ever met. So I will answer your questions mayor. You should trust this man, a man who has killed hundreds of people. But he had also saved hundreds off not thousands. He is a soldier by nature. But he is also the best leader I've known. No offense Captain Flint." Flint just held up a hand dismissing the idea of being offended.

"Madam Mayor, you have lead the Guardians far, and we all are in debt to you. But accepting this man will probably be the best decision you've ever made." Hook continued.

The mayor looked at Hook for a minute before asking. "Do you know his name?"

Hook shook his head, before responding with, "I only remember the nickname the enemies gave him about halfway through the first war. Then everyone started calling him it." The mayor nodded then said, "What was it?"

"Reaper."

"Reaper as your mayor and leader of the Guardians I accept you into our tribe. See Captain Flint to join the army." The mayor said before turning and walking out.

I looked at Hook and gave him a small smile. "It's good to see you Hook." I said holding out my hand. He laughed before saying, "you have no idea how good it is to see someone from my first life brother." Taking my hand and shaking it. Right then Flint and Kate walked up. "Well that was one hell of a show. And technically you put rank me." Flint said. I looked at him surprised, "No, no, no. I will take whatever rank you give me." I said to him shaking

My head.

He smiled slightly before explaining. "If there is proof someone was a certain rank during their first life, then that is the rank they receive in the Guardians. And Hook is your proof. So Major Reaper as of right now you are the second highest ranking person in the Guardians. Only out ranked by the mayor herself. Oh don't look at me like you pity me! I'm glad someone finally out ranks me!" I smiled before saying, "Oh just because

I outrank you doesn't me you get it easy now." Giving him a wink, before turning to Kate and Hook, "What are your ranks?"

Kate responded first, "Drill sergeant sir!"

Then Hook a second later, "Second lieutenant sir!"

I smiled then said, "Oh cut the sir shit until I have my uniform. Kate get the men ready, I'll be coming by in about an hour. I want them in uniform and presentable. Hook make sure there is no celebration tonight, I need the men to understand one thing. I always want them ready for combat! Flint why don't you show me to my quarters and show me my uniform and also my equipment." They all responded with, "Yes, Sir!" Then Kate and Hook walked away. Flint signaled me to follow him.


End file.
